1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the production of ethylene dichloride by oxyhydrochlorination of ethylene, and provides the advantage of reduced hydrocarbon emissions therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Production of vinyl chloride is almost exclusively based on ethylene and usually involves three main steps: